Termination
by Julian Radbourne
Summary: An Anglo-Force/Valkyrie Chronicles X-over story. Two T1000 droids are sent back in time to kill James Watt just as Skynet is destroyed. Only one makes it back to 1999. The other finds itself in the 24th century, still looking for it's target.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It is the 21st century. The war is almost over. The machines, which had been dominant over mankind for decades were retreating to their headquarters, a large space station, orbiting Earth, known as Skynet.

The machines were retreating as fast as they could. They knew that defeat was near. Soon, they were all aboard the space station. Their number was greatly depleted.

Not far behind them was a small attack aircraft that belonged to the resistance movement. They flew as high as they could, but they could not leave the Earth's atmosphere. Then, a small hatch on the side of the aircraft opened, and a man flew out. A small glow could then be seen from inside the aircraft.

The flying figure was soon near the Skynet station. With relative ease, he ripped open the airlock, and was soon inside. He then left the airlock. He soon saw a familiar face.

"It would have been far easier for me to transport you in, James. It would have caused much less damage."

"We haven't time for this Magus. Where is the transportation room?"

"At the far end of the station."

"It's obvious what they are about to do. We must hurry."

Watt took off at super speed, while Magus teleported. They arrived at the room at the same time. Magus looked in through the window on the door. He saw two androids.

"The machine pod is empty." he said. "They haven't done it yet."

They stood at the door for a moment, then they heard a sound behind them. They turned round, to see two androids standing in front of them.

"Terminators!" said Watt. "You go in there and stop them, Magus. I'll deal with these two. I have before!"

Magus transported into the room, while the Terminators attacked Watt. One grabbed him round his neck from behind. The other started hitting him in his ribs. These blows had no effect on him. He quickly grabbed the one behind him, and threw it into the one in front of him. The two droids fell to the ground. Before they could get up to attack Watt, their heads were crushed like walnuts.

Watt quickly entered the transportation room. He saw Magus standing at the control panel.

"I was lucky." he said. "T1000's would have taken twice as long to defeat."

"This is strange." said Magus. "These instruments show two T1000's entering the chamber. I only remember you being attacked by one."

"Can we stop them?"

"It's too late. They are near maximum power."

Then, a radio message came through.

"Commander Connor here. We've secured the station's reactor, but it's showing a huge power surge. This station could blow at any minute, and with it, all the machines will bow."

"We must leave now, James." said Magus. "We must go!"

"We've got to stop the time travel! If we do, we might save lives!"

"We can't! We must go!"

Magus raised his hands, and all the members of the resistance began to transport to the Earth's surface. Then, they all watched as the Skynet space station exploded. At the same time as the explosion, the time machine reached maximum power. Two T1000 droids were about to enter the time paradox. As they entered the paradox, there was a huge power surge from Skynet's exploding nuclear reactor. Neither were damaged, but only one would make it to the 20th century.

The 20th century, some forty years earlier. It was midnight in London. An old tramp was sorting through the rubbish of one of London's most exclusive restaurants. He soon found the left-over's he was looking for. As he sat down to start on his "meal", something frightened him. It seemed as if a large electrical storm was happening. What seemed like lightening bolts began to criss-cross the alley. The power of the bolts got greater and greater. The old tramp began to cower. Then, there was a huge flash of light. When the light died down, a crouched, naked man was all that could be seen. The old tramp was now confused. The naked man gazed at the tramp. The tramp ran away in sheer fright. The naked man stood up. He gazed around.

"London." he said. "I have arrived."

Anglo-Force's mansion, situated two miles outside London, had just been completed. Lewis Anderson, the Chameleon, sat in the main control room, on monitor duty. He was monitoring the weather activities around London and the surrounding area. He had picked up the strange electrical activates.

"Strange." he mused. "Not your average storm, no rain, nothing!"

Chameleon punched a few digits into the computer, instructing it to keep an eye on the electrical readings. He then returned to normal monitoring duty.

It was some eight hours later that the T1000 droid approached Whitehall in London, where the Home Office was situated. The droid knew that the information he sought would be here, and that the man he was looking for would be here also.

He entered the building, and walked into the reception area. The woman behind the desk looked slightly uneasy.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I understand Chief Inspector Jeavons is going to be here this morning."

"He's here now, but he's in a meeting with Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman."

"Could you tell them that I would like to see the Inspector?"

"They left orders not to be disturbed."

The droned leaned over the desk. He pointed his finger at the woman's head, his finger turned into a spike, and the spike pierced her head. He then walked around to the other side of the desk, and found a computer console. He soon found what room the meeting was taking place in.

The droid walked down the corridor, until he came to the office of the Home Secretary, Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman. He opened the door. Inspector Jeavons was the only one in the room.

"This is a private office, young man."

"You must be Jeavons. You can help me. I'm looking for James Watt. Do you know where I could get in touch with him?"

"Captain Watt is on leave. His current whereabouts are top secret."

"I really need to know, Inspector."

"You'll get the same answer from everyone in this building."

"Most regrettable."

The droid closed the door. A few minutes later, Inspector Jeavons left the room. As he did, Sir Angus came down the corridor.

"Are you forgetting our meeting, Inspector?"

Jeavons continued to walk down the corridor. Sir Angus opened the door to his office. He was startled to find a body on his floor. It was Jeavons' body. He was dead. Sir Angus quickly went over to his desk, and pressed the alarm.

"Security! Seal the building! Let nobody in our out!"

The Captain, James Watt, sat in the study at Craigmillar Castle. He had been left in charge of the Warriors while Magus was away on his travels in the 24th century. The castle had been empty for a week or so now, because Magus' young charges were away taking their various exams. Magus' butler, Toombs, was on holiday. Watt was the only person in the castle. Watt switched on the computer console. Magus hardly used this console. He checked the police computers from all over the country. Nothing was happening, apart from the usual petty crimes. He switched the console off. If he had kept it on for a few seconds later, he would have seen the news of Jeavons' murder.

Some two hours had passed. Whitehall had been sealed off. There were police everywhere. The murder of Chief Inspector Jeavons was taken very seriously. Soon, the Anglo-Force helicopter landed at the scene of the crime. When they landed, they were greeted by Inspector Paul Solo, who was placed in charge of the investigation. He was slightly surprised when they left the helicopter.

"Where's Mr. X?"

"He's been laid low by that damn flu bug." Chameleon replied. "What with Jim away on leave, we're very short staffed at the moment."

"Any clues?" asked White Knight.

"Not a sniff." Solo replied. "The murderer killed the receptionist, then killed Inspector Jeavons with some sort of large knife, possibly a machete."

"Where's the body?" asked Chameleon.

A few minutes later, they were in the office of Sir Angus Campbell-Bannerman. White Knight bent down over the body.

"The M.O. us unfamiliar to me. No one I know would kill like this."

Chameleon noticed that Sir Angus' computer console had been left on.

"Did he use this today?" he asked.

"The first thing in his diary this morning was the meeting with the Inspector." Solo replied. "Apparently, Sir Angus was running a few minutes late."

Chameleon sat himself at the desk. After typing in a few things, he saw what he was looking for.

"The intruder was after the secret files, the Anglo-Force files. And one file in particular."

Chameleon turned the screen around, so it faced the others.

"It's Jim's file!" said Woodwose. "We know where he could be heading!"

At that moment, a car pulled up at the gateway to Anglo-Force's mansion. The driver was the T1000, now back to his normal appearance, but now dressed in clothes similar to those of Jeavons. The droid didn't even bother top open the gate, he just phased through them.

He made his way up the driveway, and came to the front door. Soon, he was inside the building. No one inside the building knew he was there, because the droid's circuitry was blocking all the sensor scans. He soon found the computer room. It was then he made a mistake. The sensors around the computer room were hyper-sensitive. When someone stood in the doorway, the sensors scanned the genetic code of the person, before it let them in. The system was only programmed to let in the members of Anglo-Force, Dr. Magus, Inspector Jeavons and Inspector Solo. The droid walked up to the door, and phased through it. He then sat down at the massive console.

While all this was going on, Mr. X was walking into the kitchen, looking for something to relieve his aches and pains. It was then that the alarm went off. The alarm could not be heard in the computer room.

"Unauthorised access to the computer room." boomed a large voice.

Mr. X walked over to the small computer panel in the kitchen, and pressed the button.

"Authorisation code X-1. Verify intrusion."

"Unauthorised access verified. Intruder in computer room."

"Damn! Today of all days!"

The T1000 had gained access to the computer files. These were more varied than those at the Home Office. He searched through the files of the known super-powered criminals, then the super-heroes, then, the Anglo-Force personnel files. He found the files of the Captain, James Watt. All the data was there, his RAF service record, in the Gulf and Eugenics War, the medical data, his powers, his limitations. All of it was here in his file. The droid had found what he was looking for.

Mr. X raced down to the computer room. The system allowed him in straight away. The door slid open. The T1000 was surprised to see Mr. X standing at the doorway.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but get away from that console."

The droid got to his feet.

"Up against the wall!"

Mr. X let out a huge cough. He was clearly sicker than his team-mates thought. It was then that the droid took his chance. He rushed Mr. X, grabbing him around the throat. He held him high in the air. He then threw him against the wall. The impact would have affected any normal, fit man, but it affected Mr. X even more because of his weakened state. The droid then picked him up again, and smashed his head repeatedly against the wall. Mr. X was now unconscious. He was not moving. The droid then raised his hand, and it began to form itself into a large, and very sharp blade. But before he could plant it into Mr. X's body, it was grabbed by a large, hairy arm.

"We have our man." said Woodwose.

The droid grabbed the arm, and threw Woodwose through the wall. He had no idea what had hit him.

"My work here is done. I must not jeopardize my mission."

And with that, the droid phased through the wall. Just as he did, Chameleon and White Knight ran through the corridor. When they entered the computer room, they saw Woodwose just getting to his feet in the next room, and Mr. X lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"My God!" cried Chameleon. "Simon! Arthur, call for an ambulance! Woodwose, you and me are going to get that bastard!

But it was too late. As soon as they were outside, they could see that the droid was gone.

"Blast it!" cursed Chameleon.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

White Knight and Chameleon stood outside the emergency ward at the hospital. Inspector Solo came running down the corridor.

"He's in emergency." said Chameleon. "It doesn't look good."

"Have the doctor's said anything?" asked Solo.

"Nothing." White Knight replied.

Then, the door of the emergency room swung open. Mr. X was brought out on a stretcher, and wheeled down the corridor. Then the doctor, Vijay Singh approached the three of them.

"We are going to have to operate, gentlemen." he said. "Mr. X has a fractured skull, but he also has a massive blood clot, neat his brain. If we can't move it, he won't last the night."

Dr. Singh then walked towards the operating room.

"Blast it!" White Knight cursed, smashing his fist against the wall.

"Where are Star Man and Woodwose?" asked Solo.

"They are checking the scanners back at the mansion." Chameleon replied. "But there's probably not much to go on. If they had picked him up, he never would have made it to the computer room."

"The forensic boys are on their way over there now." said Solo.

"What good will that do?" asked White Knight. "They won't find anything the sensors can!"

"Easy, Arthur!" said Chameleon. "There's nothing else we can do, except continuing to try and contact Jim at Craigmillar. But with the computer half-smashed, that means the transporter tube is also out of action!"

"I'll send a message to our boys up there." said Solo. "I'll get them to send a launch to the island. But it will take some time."

"That is one thing we don't have." said White Knight. "I have a feeling that our Captain is the next target!"

"What ho!" said a voice behind them.

White Knight turned to see Magus.

"You weren't gone long." he snapped.

"Time is relative, dear boy. I have been gone quite some time. It appears to be a good thing that I am back however. I have seen the mess at the mansion. Some sort of robot, I believe."

"You must go up to Craigmillar. The thing is after Jim."

Magus shook his head.

"I am needed her more. Who is attending Mr. X?"

"Dr. Singh." replied Solo. "He's a good doctor."

"Bring him here." ordered Magus.

Soon Singh was sitting with Magus.

"You have decided to operate?"

Singh nodded.

"It does not look good."

"Then I will operate." said Magus.

Magus led the way into the sterilisation room. Soon he was clad in the green gown of the surgeon. He made his way into the operating theatre. Mr. X lay on the table. In deference to his secret identity Magus was alone in the theatre, summoning the instruments he needed by magic. As he operated the other members of Anglo-Force could hear his voice in their heads.

"His injuries are too severe for me to attempt a magical cure. I am going to have to operate manually."

For hour after hour the aged wizard worked, repairing damaged blood vessels, removing the clot bit by bit, striving to repair the damage to the brain. After twelve hours he emerged from the theatre, looking as old as he actually was.

"With luck he will live." said Magus. "But I am afraid the main damage has been done. His spinal chord has been damaged beyond even the ability of magic to repair. I am afraid he will be paralysed from the waist down."

"You saved Jet, and Jim before. Why can't you save Mr. X?" asked Chameleon angrily.

"In his weakened state, to even try to use magic on him would have killed him. All that remained to me was to repair the damage as best I could. Any human surgeon could not have done as I did. There may be ways in which we can restore him to full mobility, but for now, is it not enough that he will live?"

With that, Magus stalked away.

"You were a bit rough on him, weren't you?" snarled Solo.

"I don't buy what he said about magic. I reckon he's losing it."

"When you have known Magus as long as I have, you won't doubt him." said Connor McCloud, entering the waiting room. "Magus has no more control over the future than you do. Perhaps Mr. X is meant to go through paralysis for some reason. I just don't know. Don't seek to blame those who are not to blame."

"Well what do we do now?" asked Solo.

"We can do no more here. What about Jim?" replied White Knight.

A day passed. Nothing had been seen or heard of the strange "man". At the farthest northern point of Scotland, the local fishermen were preparing to go out and earn their living. One line fisherman was preparing his nets, when someone approached him. There was not that much sunlight, so the fisherman could not make him out that easily.

"Canna I help ye?"

"Are you going near Craigmillar Island?"

"I'm going past there. Why?"

"I need to go there."

A few minutes later, the small fishing boat put out to sea. The fisherman lay dead on the shore. It took him almost an hour to get to the rocky shores of Craigmillar Island. The droid disembarked, and let the boat drift out to sea. At that moment in time, Watt was getting out of bed. He walked over to the window, and looked out. He saw the drifting fishing boat.

"Strange." he mused. "They don't normally fish near here, not with the mithril mine near here."

Watt put on his clothes, and walked down the stairs. He went outside, and looked out to sea. Just as he was about to fly off and go after the drifting boat, he was hit hard by a diving figure. The T1000 had found it's target.

Watt never knew what hit him. They both went crashing through the wall. The droid grabbed Watt around the throat, and threw him through another wall. He quickly went after him, grabbed him again by the throat, and punched him in his mid-section with his other hand. The droid was surprised when he dropped Watt, because none of these blows had any effect on him. Watt quickly got to his feet, and charged the droid. Another wall was destroyed by the impact. Watt dealt several blows to the droid's head. Now Watt was the one who was surprised, as these blow had no effect. It seemed that both of them were evenly matched. The battle raged on throughout the castle. Watt tried to use his speed against the droid, but it seemed as if it had been programmed to deal with this. Blow was matched with blow. After a few minutes, it seemed as if Watt was starting to weaken. The droid seemed to be getting the upper hand in the fight. As they fought, Craigmillar Castle began to crumble with the impact around them. The battle was tearing the place apart.

As the battle took place, a small aircraft flew overhead. The aircraft was a Muir S-7, one of the first to be given to Anglo-Force as part of their government funding. Aboard were Inspector Solo, Chameleon and White Knight. They looked down at the island below them.

"It's too late." said Solo. "He's here."

"Land this thing." Chameleon ordered.

"Where?" asked White Knight. "In case you haven't noticed, we are out at sea!"

The battle below continued. Watt continued to weaken, but he as still putting up one hell of a fight. They continued to battle throughout the castle. Next, they entered Magus' study. It was then that Watt seemed on the verge of defeat. The droid battered him unmercifully. Blood began to appear on Watt's face. The droid continued with his onslaught. One blow after another was followed by several kicks to the stomach. The droid than picked Watt up with both of his hands, and held him high in the air. He then threw him against the massive bookcase. Watt and the bookcase came crashing down on the desk in front of it. There was no movement from underneath the huge pile of books. The droid walked forwards, and began to throw away the books, until he found the limp body of Watt. The droid picked him up again, and threw him onto the desk.

When Watt crashed through the desk, he unknowingly threw a small switch. As Watt hit the ground, a huge light suddenly appeared in the study. The brightness of the light blinded the droid. He tried to block out the light with his hands. Strange, eerie cries filled the room. Strange, dark creatures began to fly about. The light had begun to bring Watt to his senses. Slowly, he got to his feet, and staggered toward the droid. In his hand, he held the small control panel. When Watt crashed into it, he had opened up the Void. Watt knew this, and as he got near the droid, he picked him up with all of his remaining strength and threw him into the Void. He then pressed the button on the panel again, and the void was closed. He hoped that nothing got out while the Void was open.

Later that day, Watt was at the hospital. He sat at Mr. X's bedside. Mr. X was still unconscious, but was in a stable condition. Watt had been filled in on what had happened, he knew all about the T1000, and where it had come from. He then took hold of Mr. X's hand.

"If there is any way I can stop this from happening, by God, I will!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The 24th century. It was almost midnight on the planet Risa. The holiday resort was known for it's wonderful weather, but on this night, the weather did not seem so wonderful. Electrical storms were not known affect Risa, so this was studied very carefully.

On the planet's surface, the electrical storm seemed to be very close to the ground. The satellite sensors were confused when the electrical part of the storm lasted only a few seconds, and there was no rain. In the end it was put down to adverse atmospheric conditions. What the sensors did not pick up with that Risa had a new inhabitant, a T1000.

The next morning, the T1000, now clothed, entered the main hotel resort on Risa. He walked over to the reception area, and pressed a button on the control panel.

"Welcome to Risa. We hope you enjoy your stay on our wonderful planet. We have many…."

"Where is James Watt?"

"Captain James Watt of the U.S.S. Valkyrie is due to arrive in twenty seven hours, for a two week holiday."

The droid switched off the panel. His memory circuits were going haywire. He was very confused. This was not the planet Earth, or the year 1999. And he had no information of James Watt commanding a U.S.S. Valkyrie. Another thing that confused him was that he was alone. The other T1000 was not with him.

Captain James Watt walked through the corridors of the U.S.S. Valkyrie with his first officer, Commander Arthur Pendragon.

"I'm quite looking forward to this little holiday, number one!"

"I hear Risa is quite nice this time of year. And you certainly could use a break."

"Agreed."

Then, a call came through from the bridge.

"Amarus to Watt. We are arriving at Risa, sir."

"Standard orbit, Lieutenant."

Minutes later, Watt and Pendragon entered the transporter room. Magus and Trospheo were waiting for him. Watt turned to Pendragon.

"The ship is yours, Commander. Guard her well."

"I hope you have a pleasant trip, Captain." said Magus.

Watt stepped onto the transporter pad.

"I do, too, Ambassador. Energize."

Seconds later, Watt was on the planet's surface. Afterwards, Pendragon, Trospheo and Magus returned to the bridge. Pendragon took the captain's chair.

"Take us out of orbit, Mr. Tompkins." Pendragon ordered. "Ahead on a setting four-two-three point-four, warp factor three."

"Commander, I'm sensing something wrong on the planet." said Trospheo. "As if someone is in great danger."

"I feel nothing." said Magus.

"Perhaps you're just feeling a little tense, Counsellor." said Pendragon. "Continue with your orders, Mr. Tompkins. We have a date with the Tamarians."

Watt was not on the planet's surface. He checked into his hotel. When he was at the reception area, he did not notice the strange droid watching him.

A few hours later, on board the Valkyrie, Magus sat in his quarter when Trospheo entered.

"I would like to speak to you, Ambassador."

"I'm afraid I have not got much time, Counsellor. I'm still trying to prepare for this meeting with the Tamarians."

"This won't take long. It's just that I still feel uneasy about Captain Watt beaming down to Risa. It's as if he's walking into something very dangerous, very life threatening. I thought that you, if anybody, would have been able to sense something."

"I've been very pre-occupied with these talk. I've been trying to focus all of my energy on learning the Tamarian language."

"Then maybe it's just me. Maybe Commander Pendragon was right."

Magus got up from his seat, and placed his hand on Trospheo's shoulder.

"I am almost finished here. We have seven hours before we rendezvous with the Tamarian ship. I will see what I can do."

Watt had enjoyed a peaceful night. For once, he did not have to worry about helping to run a massive starship. After eating a light breakfast, Watt returned to his room, and packed a small bag. He remembered that his old friend, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, had told him about the site where the ToxUtat ad been found. The ToxUtat was a device of great power that had been sent back through time from the 27th century. Watt was eager to see the site for himself.

After Watt had left the hotel, an incident occurred. The body of a Ferengi diplomat had been found. He had been stabbed through the heard. Many of the guests at the hotel had spoken of the strange man who had arrived, but not checked into the hotel a few days earlier. The security forces looked for him. He was nowhere to be found. Outside the hotel, what seemed to be the same Ferengi diplomat stood looking into the distance. In fact, this was not a Ferengi at all. The T1000 had claimed it's first victim.

Several miles away from the hotel, Watt was making good progress. He thought that he would probably arrive at the site in mid-afternoon. As he walked along, deep in thought, he had this strange feeling. It was as if he was being followed. He turned around, but could see nothing. He continued. He then got the feeling again. He turned around, but again, he could see nothing. He then thought no more of it, putting it down to the stresses of his command. He continued on his journey, not realising that he was being followed.

Several thousand light years away, the Valkyrie was near it's rendezvous point with the Tamarian vessel.

"The Tamarian vessel is twenty thousand kilometres away." reported Ensign Greenleaf.

"Ambassador Magus, report to the bridge." said Pendragon.

A few minutes later, Magus was on the bridge. Pendragon took his chair.

"Mr. Amarus." said Magus. "Please open hailing frequencies."

"Open, Ambassador."

An image of the Tamarian bridge appeared on the screen. A man, who appeared to be the captain of the ship, smiled broadly.

"Ah, Magus! His eyes uncovered!"

"Magus shows gifts. Magus offers hand of friendship."

"Hand is taken. Friendship received."

Magus held his hand open, and a book was beamed from the Tamarian vessel onto his hand. The Tamarian captain spoke.

"Magus and Damok on Judai. Judai on the ocean."

Magus smiled. Then, he began to feel something. He placed his hand on his temple. He then began to feel dizzy. Pendragon got to his feet.

"What is it, Ambassador?"

"You were right, Counsellor. Commander, we must return to Risa at once. Captain Watt is in extreme danger."

"But the Tamarians…?"

Magus placed his hand on his head. A telepathic message was sent to the Tamarian captain. The captain looked solemn. He knew something was wrong. Hailing frequencies were closed.

"What is this all about?" asked Pendragon.

"It is something I have not felt for over four hundred years. All I can say is that Captain Watt is in great peril on Risa. We must return at once."

"Set a course, for Risa, Mr. Greenleaf, ahead warp factor nine!"

On Risa, Watt had arrived at the site. He took his bag off his shoulder, and sat on It. He then wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a long journey, and he decided to rest for a few minutes. As he sat, he looked around the large cave. He had heard much about this tie, and now was his chance to explore it. Then, as he got to his feet, he heard a noise outside. He turned around. He saw the shadow of someone entering the cave, then, he was someone. It was a Ferengi."

"Jean-Luc told me that a Ferengi was involved in the discovery of the ToxUtat. Are you him?"

Watt was then surprised. The Ferengi began to change form. The orange skin turned silver, then, it turned into human form. Watt was confused.

"James Watt. You destroyed the Skynet station. For that, I will kill you. Then, Skynet will never be destroyed!"

"Skynet was destroyed over three hundred years ago, and by my great-great grandfather, whose name I was given!"

"Impossible. I was sent back here to 1999 to kill you. You are just trying to confuse me."

This is not 1999, this is the 24th century!"

The T1000 put his hand on his head. He staggered slightly. It appeared as if he was about to self-destruct. He then regained his footing, and looked straight at Watt.

"You are James Watt. You destroyed Skynet! You will now be terminated!"

Magus walked into the engineering section of the Valkyrie. He walked over to the warp engine, and looked up.

"It's a pit we can't divert to the Time." he mused. "This will have to do."

A slight glow appeared around Magus' hand, and then he put it into the warp engine, through the shielding and the casing. Lom rushed over when he saw this.

"What are you doing? That izz dangerouzz!"

"We do not have time to divert to the Time of Legends, therefore, I must transport him here, and to do so, I need more power."

The light dimmed slightly all over the ship. A call came in from the bridge.

"We are losing power all over the ship, Mr. Lom." said Pendragon. "What's going on down there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Seconds later, there was a blinding flash of light. Then, when the light cleared, Ambassador James Watt stood next to Magus. Lom could not believe his eyes.

"Next time you need to get in touch with me, Magus, why not just call me?" said the Ambassador.

"No time. Your grandson is in great danger."

On Risa, a brawl had started. The T1000 attacked Watt. They both flew against a wall, and both hit it hard. Rocks began to fall everywhere. Three times, the droid hit Watt on the head. Twice more in the stomach. Watt had no idea what was going on. He tried to fight back. He hit the droid on the arms and in the stomach. These blows had some effect. The droid was sent reeling slightly. He backed off a little. But he soon attacked Watt again. Watt had recovered somewhat, and the battle continued.

The Valkyrie crew was now ten minutes away from Risa.

"We have to beam to the planet now." said Magus. "Captain Watt may be dead now for all we know."

"We're too far out of range." said Pendragon. "And we'll have to come out of warp soon."

"Blast it!" cursed Ambassador Watt, almost punching a hole in the wall.

The minutes passed. They were now within range. Magus and Ambassador Watt stood on the transporter pad.

"We've located Captain Watt." said Amarus. "He's in some old caves in the northern sector. I'm beaming you straight there."

"Energize, Mr. Amarus."

Seconds later, they were inside the cave. The first thing they saw was the T1000 holding Captain Watt by his collar, about to deliver the final, killing blow. When the droid saw Magus and Ambassador Watt, he stopped his attack. He scanned the two new arrivals. He scanned the DNA of the Ambassador, then he again scanned the DNA of Captain Watt. He then dropped Captain Watt, and lunged toward the Ambassador. The droid was no longer confused. He had found his true target.

While the droid and Ambassador Watt battled throughout the cave, Magus ran over to Captain Watt. He began to tend his injuries.

"What is that thing?" Watt gasped.

"A T1000, from the 21st century. Your grandfather and I were attacking the Skynet station nearly three hundred years ago, when two T1000 were put into their time machine. They were both meant to be sent back to the 20th century, to kill your grandfather, but only one arrived. The power surge from Skynet's explosion must have caused a surge in the time paradox, sending the other one forward instead of back. It obviously thought you were it's intended victim."

The battle continued. Blow was met by devastating blow. A battle like this had not been seen since the Ambassador had been battling the other droid some four hundred years previously. Neither seemed to be gaining an edge. Neither were giving any quarter. Neither were losing, yet, neither were winning.

Magus had finished treating Captain Watt, and helped him to his feet. They then walked into one of the adjoining caves. They saw the battle.

"It is as it was four hundred years ago." said Magus. "Neither can destroy each other. I must intervene."

"Magus, wait!" screamed Captain Watt.

Before he could do anything, Magus had took to the air. He neared the battle. At this moment, the droid seemed to be gaining the upper hand. He threw Watt against the cave wall. Watt lay motionless, as the T1000 moved in for the kill. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, Magus put himself in between the droid and the Ambassador. There was a huge flash of light, the lights of never having been seen in these old caves. Both Watts shielded their eyes. The light was almost too much for them. When the light faded, all that was left of the T1000 was a pile of molten metal. It had been totally destroyed. But something else was wrong. Magus lay next to the metal, motionless, almost all of his energy drained. Captain Watt rushed over to Magus, while his grandfather tried to regain his senses. He then activated his communicator.

"Watt to Valkyrie. Medical emergency! Get a team down here now!"

Soon Singh was bent low over Magus.

"I can find no life signs." he said grimly.

"Look!" cried Ambassador Watt.

Magus' hand was moving slightly. His eyes opened.

"Singh, you cannot help me." he murmured. "Take what I give you."

A puzzled look crossed Singh's face. A glow enveloped Magus' hand as he laid it upon Singh's arm. Then he was still.

"It is over." said Singh solemnly.

Magus was laid to rest from Craigmillar Island, at the request of Thomas Leacock. It was a traditional funeral, Magus' body was laid in a long boat, with four burning torches at prow and stern. Ambassador Watt moved to place his cane upon the corpse. Leacock stopped him.

"Keep it." he said. "You may never know when it will become useful."

The Sorcerer Supreme turned away from the gathering, and walked up to the castle, followed by Magus' companions. Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart watched them go.

"Well I must be gone too. I have business to conclude with the Tamarians."

As he stood alone, watching the boat drifting onwards toward the horizon, Watt turned to Singh.

"It's not going to be the same without the old man." he smiled sadly.

"Of course not, dear boy." replied Singh.

The End.


End file.
